


The Last One Out of Vale

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Starring:Blake as repressed nerdSun as ultimate wingmanNeptune as voice of reasonand introducing Yang as herself.





	1. This Is Bound To End Well

Neptune stood a safe distance away from Sun and his soon-to-be murderer. "Dude, don't do it…" His eyes were wide in horror. He desperately tried to prevent his friend from dying a horrible and brutal death but to no avail.

In all fairness, whatever retribution Blake would unleash on Sun would be entirely justified. Sun was infamous for risking his own life for the thrill of it. It was one of the things that made him such reliable friend. No matter how deep in trouble you were, you could always count on him to have your back. Sadly, that sentiment lost it's meaning when the friend Sun would unconditionally stand behind also just happened to be the eminent victim of one of his horrid pranks. Neptune had always admired Blake's endless patience, especially when it came to Sun's antics, but he dreaded the day when that patience finally snapped, and he feared that it might happen right now.

They had been hanging out inside Blake's bedroom for a while now. Neptune was finishing whatever homework that was due to the end of the Easter Break, whereas Sun was tapping away on his scroll, content with finishing their assignment the day after, or the day after that one. Blake had been sitting on her bed with a book, as usual, and with the quiet atmosphere surrounding her, it wasn't long before Blake was lulled into taking a small nap. She had been asleep for about 10 minutes before Sun made the decision to take advantage of her docile state. Neptune didn't pay Sun any mind when he left the room briefly, still scribbling away on his paper.

When Sun returned a minute after with a handful of whipped cream, dread settled in on Neptune.

"She is going to _kill_ you!" He pleaded in a harsh whisper, terrified of waking up the thankfully still sleeping faunus himself. Sun only crept closer and closer to his unaware "prey".

"Dude relax! This is going to be totally awesome!" Neptune very much disagreed with that notion. Realizing that there was nothing he could do to save his friend, Neptune settled with resting his head in his hands and praying for it all to be over with soon. Sun was standing directly above Blake now. He turned around to look at Neptune with an impish smile.

"Neptune give me your scroll! We have to get this on video-" Sun cut himself off when a sudden screech tore it's way out his throat. His tail was aching painfully and he vaulted himself on his back in surprise. He took his tail in his hand and smoothed it gently when he saw Blake rising to a sitting position. Her brow was raised, and with the way her mouth quirked slightly upwards, not so much in actual mirth but more in a sense of satisfaction, Sun quickly put the pieces together. "Pulling a guy's tail? I thought you were better than that, Belladonna." Blake scoffed and raised her arms upwards in a stretch.

"Oh please," she yawned, "just be happy I woke up before you got that stuff on my face, or I would have done much worse."

"Told you," Neptune said from behind him, thankful that the situation had been dealt with without casualties. At the reminder of the whipped cream still in his hand, Sun shrugged his shoulders and resolved to simply licking it off. No reason to waste good cream.

Blake made her way to the single window at the side of her room. She opened the latch to let some much needed fresh air into the humid room and leaned outside. The city of Vale was steadily coming to life as the sun slowly made its way down the horizon. The weather was wonderful. With a few days left until college students were forced to continue their education, Vale's many young students were adamant to take as much advantage of the ideal weather conditions as they could. Sun, Neptune and the rest of the gang certainly had done so the last few days. Blake had been content with staying at home with her books as well as spending some more time with her parents. At least, she had been so at first. As the days stretched forward and Blake soon found herself wanting some other things to do, she couldn't help but envy her friends whenever they recounted their previous activities to her. Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage all had the uncanny ability to make friends and have fun with whoever they wanted, a skill which Blake severely lacked. To be fair, it wasn't like Blake had harbored any real want to go out and get drunk at wild parties like her friends usually did. Her choice of outing was usually tamer. The boys understood this, and didn't always try to bother inviting her to activities they knew that Blake wouldn't enjoy, but some part of Blake couldn't help but wonder if they guys didn't invite her because they knew she wouldn't have fun, or if they simply didn't believe having her join would be any fun at all. She had more than once been called a party pooper for all the numerous times she had put a stop to whatever wild plan Sun had conjured up but was she going too far? What even was the point of moving to Vale in the first place if she kept holding on to her old habits and letting the few friendships she actually had wither away?

Okay, so maybe the Spring Break hadn't been as tranquil for Blake as she had liked. To be fair, she'd had these thoughts floating around for some time now, but the school work always found some way to distract her before she could truly delve more into them than she wanted to. The same luxury hadn't been granted to Blake in the holidays, and with each passing day, there came a feeling of another missed opportunity. For what, Blake didn't know, but she felt like she had to find it soon, or she might never reach it.

The sound of a buzzing phone snapped Blake out of her thoughts and directed her attention back to her room. It was Sun who was receiving a call. He picked the device out from his back pocket with his tail, flipping it up in the air and catching it again with his now cream-free hand before hitting the call button.

"Yo Sage!" He greeted, cheerily. A couple of seconds went by where another voice could be heard coming from the other line. "What do you mean?" Sun cut the other voice off with confusing laced in his tone. Sage could be heard on the other line again and Sun's expression fell with every passing second. "Dude come on! We've been planning this since before the break!" He cried out in dismay. Blake couldn't pick out much from the voice on the other line, but she could definitely decipher an apologetic tone coming out of the receiver. Sun's shoulders sagged and he bowed his head in a sigh. "No, don't worry it's fine. I'll tell Nep. See ya later, dude," he finished the call. Neptune looked up at Sun with a worried expression.

"What's up?" Sun pocketed his phone again and fell back on Blake's bed with a grunt.

"Sage said he had to cancel tonight. He's got family visiting from far away, so he wants to stay and be with them." Neptune closed the book in his hands and slumped down in his chair.

"Damn…" He silently cursed. Blake chose this moment to voice her question.

"You guys had plans for tonight?" She really hoped her tone didn't convey how slightly disappointed she was over not having been told about this before. Sun still laid boneless on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…We were going to a rock show on the outskirts of Vale. Scarlet's out of town, so Sage planned for me and Neptune to join him this time around since it's supposed to be really awesome and stuff." He sighed once again. "Looks like we'll have to wait for next year…" Blake quirked her head to the sight in slight confusion.

"Can't you two just go by yourselves?" Sun shook his head.

"Nope. Sage was supposed to drive us and neither me and or Neptune's got driver's licenses."

"I'm surprised you're actually letting the law getting in the way of going to a show." Blake teased. Sun shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh. I'm not in the mood to be all rebellious. Besides, Sage will just get on my ass if he has to pay bail for me… again."

Blake looked between the two boys in her room. They looked genuinely disappointed about not getting to go to this show. which was really saying something. Sun and Neptune usually always found a way to look at the bright side, but not this time, apparently. Blake leaned against the window still and thought the situation over. A smile bloomed on her face; this night might actually turn out well for all three of them.

"Why don't we three just hang out tonight?" She offered. Sun and Neptune both looked up. Sun seemed to mull it over before he finally sighed out, once again.

"Thanks, Blake, but I was really looking forward to this thing and now I'm just way too bummed out to want to do anything else." He looked around her room. "Besides, I don't really think your dad wants us to be here after sunset, or he might start getting ideas." Blake shot the monkey faunus a glare while he and Neptune shared an impish laugh. She rolled her eyes and waited for them to finish.

"I didn't mean hanging out here you dumbass. I meant that we could go to the rock show. I can drive us there" That definitely got their attention, Sun even sprung up to a sitting position.

"But you don't have a car," He said.

"My dad does," she deflected, "I'm sure I can talk him into letting me borrow it just for tonight." Neptune seemed satisfied by that answer, but Sun still looked dubious.

"Hold on a second, let me get this straight." He indicated towards Blake, "You, Blake Belladonna, want to go with me and Neptune to a rock show. A loud place where people push each other, make out with each other, punch each other and sometimes all of the above." He pointed at Blake, "You actually want to go with us there?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

That seemed good enough for Sun, "alright! Awesome!" With that settled, Blake began to walk out of the room, hoping to find her dad in his office so that she could ask to borrow his car. Before she made it completely out though, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"But," Neptune waved a disciplinary at her, "before we go, we all have to dress appropriately, which means that the three of us are going on a shopping trip beforehand so that you won't have to stick out like a sore thumb." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"And why would all the clothes I already own make me stick out like a ‘sore thumb'?" Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"Blake, no offense, but all the clothes I have ever seen you wear range only between ‘I could kill you with my pinky toe' and ‘So dark, even _Batman_ would call it excessive'." Blake slapped him in lightly the shoulder with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay fine," She relented, "I'll get some better clothes first, and then we can go." She looked at Sun and Neptune feeling slightly worried, "I'm not entirely sure what kind of outfit I should go with, though…" Sun scoffed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry about it, Blake!" He reassured, "me and Nep will help you through it!" Neptune shared his grin and nodded with a satisfied look. "Neptune will pay for the clothes too," Sun hastily added as he made his way out of Blake's room, pulling the feline faunus with him. It took Neptune a moment to register what Sun had said.

_"I will what?"_

 

Roughly 30 minutes later, Blake found herself scrutinizing her reflection in the changing room. The outfit Sun and Neptune had helped her find wasn't exactly "risky" per se but…

"Blake, come out already! The night won't be young forever!" Blake rolled her eyes and sighed at Sun's insistent calling, but she finally relented and stepped out of the room to show her friends her new "look" of the evening. She felt a little unnerved at the way Sun and Neptune scanned her form, feeling more and more self-conscious by the second, but a low whistle from Sun and an approving nod from Neptune finally helped settle her worries just a bit. "Damn, Blake! You should let us dress you up more in the future!" Blake harmlessly punched the monkey faunus in the shoulder, but she couldn't hide her embarrassed blush.  
It was a pretty simple get-up. Black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, with a variety of different patches, over a plain white top with a low neckline that bared her midriff. She doubted her father would approve, (especially since Sun had been the one to choose the top) and to be fair, while Blake was no prude, the low neckline did feel a bit too much for just a simple outing with friends. Although she had to admit, the tight jeans did frame her derriere rather nicely. Sun's choice too, unsurprisingly.

"Are you guys sure it looks okay?" Blake asked, scratching at one of the patches," I feel like I look like some sort of biker…" Sun dismissed Blake's comment with a scoff and waved the concern away.

"Don't be dumb, you look great! Right, Neptune?" The blue haired boy nodded again but appeared to be in deep thought.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, "she does, but I feel like she's missing something…" He suddenly snapped his fingers with a grin and walked until he stood directly in front of Blake. Once he stood directly in front of her, he popped up the collars of her jacket, taking a step back, smiling in satisfaction. "Now she looks perfect". Sun snorted and eyed Neptune teasingly.

"Because that makes _such_ a big difference." Neptune crossed his armed defiantly and nodded towards Sun's own popped up collar.

"Like _your_ one to talk," he refuted. Sun simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders in response. Blake took a moment to look at her reflection again. She tucked slightly at the collar, turning her body this way and that, trying to put herself in the mindset of Sun and Neptune whenever they went out for fun. Blake never dressed up with the intent of impressing someone, but if this night was about letting go of old habits, maybe she could try and take a page out of her friend's book? She eyed the sleeves of her jacket, hanging comfortably at the end of her wrist and got an idea.

"I think it looks good too," Blake commented, regaining the attention of Sun and Neptune, "but I think I can make it better." The boys' eyes widened when they saw Blake rolling up her sleeves up to the elbows, revealing a different array of tattoos that covered much of her forearms.  
The designs were all geometrically shaped, colored in black and white. Blake usually kept them hidden underneath her long-sleeved shirts or jackets, but for tonight, she would make an exception.

" _Dude_ , you _never_ show your tattoos out in the open!" Sun exclaimed excitedly. Blake smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that's probably because I don't feel the need to bare as much of my skin out to the public as I can." She pointedly eyed Sun's bared chest. Sun's grin immediately fell, replaced with a small pout and a glare directed at Neptune when he heard the taller boy snicker.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that you don't got half as much going on for you." He retorted while crossing his arms defensively. Blake scoffed in return.

"Oh yeah, _so_ jealous of Mr. ‘I don't know how buttons work'. You got me there." Before Sun could get the chance to counter, Neptune placed himself between the two of them before they could engage in an all-out roasting war. Blake always won those, anyway.

"Alright! Now that Blake's got her outfit ready, shouldn't we get going?" Sun looked like he was about to protest but ultimately relented, shooting Blake a glare which she replied with a teasing smirk.

"Fine," he sighed," let's go." Neptune walked contented with them towards the exit before he was suddenly reminded of something.

"Hey Sun, how much did _I_ pay for Blake´s outfit?" Sun pondered for a few seconds before he replied with a shrug."

"Eh, something like 1500 lien?"

_"1500 what?!"_


	2. The Last Time Blake Took Advice From Sun

After they calmed Neptune down from his blowout, the three of them decided to stop by a café to buy some snacks. While they ate outside, Sun decided that he should give Blake a few "pointers" as to how to act around "cool people".

"You have to act like you're interested," he said, "but not _too_ interested. Otherwise, you'll just look like one of those clingy weirdoes who is only allowed out of their room once a month by their mom." To be honest, Blake was only half listening. She knew that Sun was just trying to look out for her, but she wasn't totally inept around strangers. She could hold a decent conversation if she wanted to, it was just the fact that she hadn't been too keen on socializing with other people in the past that had kept her from engaging in more verbal encounters than she had to. That's what she liked to think, at least.

"Sun," she cut him off, "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to panic the second I try to talk to someone I don't personally know." Sun shot his hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying! These kinds of events can be pretty intimidating when you first go there, especially when you don't even go out that much - and don't argue with me on that because we both know that you don't." He quickly added when Blake's mouth opened to protest. Looking at Neptune for help, the blue haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders

"I mean, he has a point. It's not like anybody is going to grill you because you don't have a prison story or anything like that, but the people who go to these sort of events are usually experienced with social gatherings, and since you're sort of new to this sort of thing, a few pointers won't exactly hurt." Blake stared at Neptune as he chugged the drink in his hand. Some part of her wanted to refute, but he was pretty much right on the ball. Blake was incredibly inexperienced at these sort of things. However, she would be damned if she had Sun and Neptune hold her hand through the entire night. She was a college student for God's sake. How bad can a single social gathering be? Opting not to comment back, Blake carelessly shrugged her shoulders. Just because they were right, didn't mean that she had to admit it. Sun downed the last of his beer and chugged the can into a nearby trashcan. He clapped his hands excitedly on his knees and smiled towards Blake.

"Don't worry about it!" He said, reassuringly. "You just have to get some practice under your belt and soon you'll be a master in no time! You're a pretty quick learner." He glanced thoughtfully around the parking lot, scanning the few people standing here and there around them. "We just need someone easy you can practice on-" The loud roar of an engine cut him off. Out on the highway, they could spot a black and yellow bike approaching at great speed. Blake thought for sure that the vehicle would drive right past them since it didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. A sudden screeching of leather against asphalt told her otherwise. The bike glided from the road directly onto the parking lot; a black, smoking trail followed behind its tail until it came to an eventual stop. A single moment passed as the driver casually cut off the bike's engine, acting like they weren't just a single bump in the road away from turning up in the news the next day as one of Vale's newest traffic accidents.

The people around them continued on with their own business, but the trio sitting outside the shop still had their attention focused on the mysterious biker. Sun and Neptune were, at least. Blake settled with an eye roll and switched her attention back to the drink in her hand. She had seen her fair share of petrol heads, even before her family moved to Vale, and she knew how it would eventually end. It's all fun and games until you ended up in the hospital. Or the graveyard.  
The biker stood up and put the stabilizer down. Their hands moved from the seat of the bike onto their helmet, and Blake's curiosity got the better of her. Her eyes glanced toward the driver while she was in the middle of downing the last of her beverage. After a second or two, the helmet came off…

And Blake promptly choked on her drink.

Even as her lungs combusted under themselves, Blake could not take her eyes away from the woman in front of her. Long golden hair flowed in waves as she shook her hair free from its earlier confinement. A muscled arm came up to brush a few unruly locks back into place, and the motion beckoned Blake's attention to the woman's face.  
Amber eyes roamed past soft cheeks and softer looking lips, down to an enticing neck that leads way to pronounced collarbones and the upper part of a mouthwatering bust. Blake's eyes continued on their travel, further and further down the blonde's frame. Muscles and curves blended seamlessly together in a way Blake wouldn't previously have thought possible. Blake couldn't help but pay extra attention to the woman's forearms, where she now noticed that a series of different tattoos marked her skin. Fire, roses and even dragon's seemed to follow a trail, starting from the woman's wrist and going further up her arms. Blake's inspection of the designs was short-lived, however; the colorful trail became obscured to the outside world under the rolled up sleeves of a brown, leather blazer jacket. Blake could still discern bits and pieces of the tattoos sticking slightly out under the woman's graphic tee and short shorts though.  
The designs seemed so intricate, not at all geometric like Blake's own, but still carrying a sense of harmony in some strange way. Blake wondered if-

"Yo! Blake!" Sun hissed, finally tearing Blake's attention away from the alluring blonde. "Have you ever seen her before?" It took Blake a second to fully comprehend Sun's question. She shook the heavy fog out of her head, trying to regain her composure and praying to whatever god who might have been watching them that neither of the boys had noticed her checking the blonde out.

"Ah no, I don't think so…" was as good of an answer as she could come up with. She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but keeping herself in check proved to be even more and more difficult as the blonde moved casually towards the shop, closer towards the trio.  
Neptune hadn't said anything yet, but Blake could tell where, or rather "who", his attention was currently glued on. His eyes were no doubt following the same trail down the blonde's body that Blake's had just a moment ago, only he was a lot less subtle about it. Blake felt hard-pressed not to shove him off the bench but decided against it as the mystery woman finally crossed the threshold from her bike to the front door of the shop, the three of them trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. The door opened with a soft _"ding!"_ which got cut off as it closed again.

A single beat passed between them.

Sun laughed to himself. "Well, shit. You think she's going to the same show as us? She definitely looked like someone dressed for a night out of town." Neptune nudged Sun in the side with his elbow, a slight smirk donning his features.

"If she's not, you think I might be able to ‘convince' her?" Sun shoved him playfully.

"In your dreams, dude! You'd be lucky enough if she even gave you a fake number!" Neptune scoffed and the two of them continued to "argue" back and forth, but Blake wasn't paying much attention to either of them at the moment. Inside the shop, Blake could spot the mystery blonde scanning the different wares. Blake knew that Sun had meant it as a joke, but she couldn't help but wonder too if the blonde was going to attend the same rock show as them. Maybe Blake could even strike up a friendly conversation with her…

Ha. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. Blake wasn't planning on embarrassing herself in front of any mystery women anytime soon.

"Hey, Blake! You should totally go up and talk to her!" Sun excitedly exclaimed. Blake turned to look at her friend incredulously, waiting for his eyes to twinkle a certain way that always indicated that he was joking. No such twinkle came though, and Blake let out a slightly nervous laugh as she shifted her eyes between the blonde inside the shop and the one sitting beside her.

"A-are you serious?"

"Of course!" Sun turned to look inside the shop for a moment before looking back at Blake again. "The people we're going to meet at the show look almost exactly like that girl in there. She's probably not going to the same show as us, but she would be the perfect practice round for you so that you'll be ready for the real deal!" Sun's smile was wide and confident, but it did little to lesser Blake's nerves. She looked at Neptune. The boy gave a smile similar to Sun, but more comforting in its nature. He even gave her a thumbs up for good measure. That made Blake feel a little better, but she still really wasn't sure that-

"You could also just chicken out if you want."

Like the flip of a switch, Blake went from slightly nervous to full on vexed. Blake knew what Sun was trying to do, and she didn't know what frustrated her more: the fact that he was doing it, or the fact that it was actually working.

"I am _not_ going to chicken out," she said defiantly to his shit-eating face.

"Awesome!" A hand suddenly shoved Blake towards the front of the shop. "Just remember what I told you! Don't be _too_ interested!" Blake settled for an eye roll instead of making a comment and walked straight into the shop. The moment she stepped fully inside, she immediately spotted the blonde beauty looking through a rack of different sunglasses, a small brown bag of already purchased wares in her left hand. Blake's nervousness instantaneously returned with a vengeance. She gave a chance look behind her to her friends. Neptune still smiled encouragingly, but Sun decided to show his "encouragement" by flapping his arms in a mock chicken gesture. Blake's ears flattened against her skull as she glowered at him. She flipped the monkey faunus off for a second before turning her attention back to her goal. Her heightened hearing caught the sound of Sun and Neptune laughing good naturally, but she tried her best to tune them out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she started taking her first steps toward the woman. Though the distance between them was only a few meters, Blake's mind was working at 100 miles per hour, running through all the different scenarios as to how to approach the blonde, which words to use, which way to look, which way _not_ to look.  
Eventually, Blake ran out of distance. In a moment of panic, (or what Blake would prefer call "clever planning") she placed herself in front of a vending machine, which just so happened to be right beside the rack of sunglasses. For a moment, they simply stood there. Beside each other. Not. Saying. Anything.  
Blake could hear herself screaming on the inside at her own inability to say a simple "hello". It should have been easy, easier than this at least, but right now, the only thing Blake could do was commit the percentage of sugar in the different sodas to memory. When the screaming inside Blake's own head finally stopped, she decided to take a chance that might make or break her entire night. She turned her head to look at the blonde who was inspecting a pair of shades in her hands. Being up this close, Blake finally took notice of the woman's eyes. They were lilac colored. Blake was momentarily reminded of the beautiful sunrises she used to watch with her parents in Menagerie and couldn't help but smile. Then, the worst possible thing happened.

The blonde turned her head, and their eyes met.

Blake snapped her head back to look at the different colored soda cans, tilting her head slightly so that the woman hopefully wouldn't notice the embarrassing shade of pink that donned almost the entirety of her face.

The mental screaming returned.

"Good evening." God, that voice…Blake hadn't even considered how the blonde's voice would sound, and yet it was still so much better than anything Blake could have imagined. It was soft, yet chipper at the same time. Most of all, it just sounded…kind. Not the sort of kindness you force for the sake of decorum, but a genuine kindness that could make people feel appreciated.  
God freaking dammit. The woman was definitely looking at her now, and she was probably waiting for a response as well. Blake forced herself to look back at the woman, since talking while not looking at the person you were talking to was something she knew was considered incredibly rude, but in this case, the blonde's face was definitely not making it any easier for Blake to string simple words together.  
In a moment of desperation, Blake thought back to Sun's earlier advice.

_"Don't be too interested!"_

Blake took a deep breath. She could do this. She was not going to bow down to fear. She was not going to screw this up.  
Making sure to live herself into the role as her new "sociable" self, Blake put her hands into her jacket pockets and casually leaned her weight on one foot, shrugging out her response.

"Sure."

A moment of silence passed. Blake didn't realize the implications of her words until after they had left her mouth. She swallowed down her nervousness and instant regret as she composed herself to stay in her role. Why the hell had she used Sun's advice!? She must have sounded like a complete prick…  
But it's okay! She could still save this! She would just have to make sure she changed her tone from now on in their conversation. As soon as the blonde said something, Blake would shrug off the "ass-holy" persona she accidentally had given off and finally-

_Ding!_

The shop's doorbell rang loud and clear as the blonde opened the door and walked out of the shop. Blake hadn't even heard her passing by…

When Blake walked out of the shop again, she passed right by Sun and Neptune and walked with stiff steps towards the car. The two boys silently followed. Once they were inside, they all buckled up their seatbelts with the exception of Sun who looked curiously at Blake.

"So...?"

"Not. One. Word." The boys chose wisely to heed her warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang enters the scene! And Blake is a mess lol.  
> This was probably the most fun chapter to write, simply for the joy of turning Blake into a puddle of gay :P
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Local Cat Needs To Get Her Shit Together

The car ride had been silent ever since they left the shop. Some sort of pop song they were all indifferent to played quietly in the background as they eyed the passing building's outside their window. When the environment outside had more nature than infrastructure, Neptune decided to break the silence.

"So… What actually happened back there? Did you get in a fight with her or something?" Blake groaned in dismay, lowering her head down to the wheel to hide her mortifying blush. She had hoped to just forget about the entire ordeal, but she knew how Sun and Neptune could be; neither of them was likely to leave her alone until she just told them. Sun especially seemed eager to know what went wrong, his leg had been constantly bouncing up and down with inquisitive energy ever since they got into the car. Blake pulled her head back and kept her stare fixed on the road, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Sun is horrible at giving advice. That's what went wrong." Sun scoffed indignantly.

"Oh really?" He challenged, crossing his arms. He turned his head to look at Neptune in the back seat. "I betcha she panicked and said something dumb." The two boys laughed for a second before Blake slapped the monkey faunus in the shoulder.

"Listen, "she said, eager to end this conversation, "It wasn't _my_ idea to go talk to a complete stranger without any prior plan. I would have liked to see you two do so much better…"

"What makes you think we _wouldn't_ have done so much better? In case you forgot, me and Neptune are pretty many experts at picking up chicks." The two boys fist bumped in agreement.

"Because this girl actually seemed to have _standards_."

Sun returned the slap from earlier, albeit a bit gentler. Wouldn't do to hurt their driver after all. The three of them laughed together for a short moment before the car once again was silent. Blake was thankful. Hopefully, that would be the last mention of her socializing failure.

It was a little while later that Blake heard Sun suddenly snort out of nowhere, breaking the silence that had previously settled down in the car.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, knowing from experience that those kinds of snorts were never a good sign when coming from Sun. The monkey faunus in question shook his head. He had a hard time composing himself, seemingly unable to stop laughing.

"Hehe! Nothing… I just remembered the first time I ever saw Neptune try to flirt with a girl!" He broke off laughing once again. Blake was curious about what sort of mental image inside Sun's head currently made it so hard for him to continue the conversation. Normally, she couldn't get him to shut up to save her life. Neptune, evidently, didn't share Sun's mirth and groaned in dismay over having to deal with this ordeal once again.

"It really wasn't that bad…"

"You're right. It wasn't that bad. It was _horrible_!" Neptune harmlessly reached around to land a punch against Sun’s shoulder. The same one that Blake had punched before. Sun didn't seem to register it though, still laughing away. "You should have seen him, Blake! At the end of our Freshman year, this nerd finally worked up the nerve to ask out this cute exchange student in our class, and he completely blows it!"

"That was _not_ my fault and you know it!" Neptune vehemently protested. Blake´s ears flickered in curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Two words." Sun held up two fingers. "Pool. Party." Another groan could be heard from the backseat, and Blake was hard-pressed to swallow the chuckle working its way up her throat for her friend's sake. Though she couldn't help but shake her head. Neptune's fear of water was a mystery that continued to elude her, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh God…"

"Yup!" Sun exclaimed. "That dweeb back there thought that it would be a great idea to impress his high school crush by trying to jump off the highest springboard." Blake looked at Sun in shock, not quite knowing if she should believe what she was hearing. Sun smirked back at her. "Key word here being _tried_." Neptune groaned yet again and the damn broke, Blake could no longer keep herself from joining Sun in his mirth, much to Neptune´s chagrin. "Long story short," Sun finished as he wiped a single tear from his eyes, "I had to go up there to get Neptune down. The love of his dreams had already left half and hour before. After she and her friends finished laughing at him, that is." Blake shook her head again.

"Wow." Neptune scoffed in response.

"Oh please, don't give me that! I was, like, 15! What´s your excuse for having a pretty girl walk out on you?" Blake blushed bright red, but neither of the boys noticed. Sun laughed and threw a look at Neptune trough the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! It's not like Blake had a crush on the girl _she_ was trying to impress." The car suddenly got very quiet. Sun looked at Blake, waiting for some sort of response, but nothing came. "Uh, Blake?"

"What?" She answered curtly, trying her best to look at anything else than the two passengers in the car.

"Why…?" Sun started, but the sentence drifted off into nothingness. A moment passed in the car. It was quiet in the car for a few seconds, until finally-

"Holy Shit!"

"Sun please don't- "

"HOLY SHIT!" Sun was laughing even harder now, and this time Neptune was the one to join. Blake growled silently as she waited for the two of them to finish. Her entire face felt warm and her cat ears laid down against her head in embarrassment. Sun and Neptune continued to laugh.

"Oh my God…!" Sun wheezed, tears were welling out of his eyes and Blake made a silent promise to give him something to cry about after this whole thing was over with. "You were trying to get into a girl's pants _and she completely walked out on you!"_ Blake shot Sun a scathing look but her cheeks were still as red as tomatoes. Sun was at least starting to calm down and Neptune was already laughing off his last few chuckles.

"Dude…" Neptune said with a slight giggle, "That's priceless." Sun nodded in agreement and Blake bumped her head against the steering wheel in frustration.

 _"Oh my God, shut up, both of you."_ The red color in her cheeks didn't seem to want to go away and that only served to make her even more embarrassed. "And I was not trying to get into her pants!" She directed to Sun. He shot her a teasing smirk.

"Well, mission accomplished, Captain!" Blake punched him in the shoulder again. This time, Sun actually winched, but his grin was still ever present. He looked thoughtfully out the window for a few seconds before he turned his head back to Neptune. "Told you she had a thing for blondes." Neptune snorted while Blake shot Sun another stare, this one less threatening and more exasperated.

"I don't think it's blondes, per se," Neptune commented idly, "I just think Blake has a thing for ‘rough’ looking people." Sun seemed to ponder about that for a second before nodding slightly in agreement.

"Yeah, I think you might have a point. I mean, she _was_ in a gang after all"

"I'm right here!" Blake called out. Sun shot his hands up in mock defense.

"It's not like we're wrong!" He nudged her playfully in the shoulder. "Come on, admit it. You were totally digging the tats, right?" Blake sighed, but not really out of annoyance. The woman's tattoos _had_ intrigued her. She felt like there must have been some sort of story behind them all. Whether meaningful or just spontaneous, there was something there. Like Blake's own. Each placement and shape had a meaning to it. Each design had a story to tell. Blake couldn't help but wonder what kind of story the blonde's own drawings could tell her. Blake shrugged helplessly on her shoulders.

"I guess," she admitted, "I did find them interesting, but it's not like it matters anymore." Sun didn't know what to say to that, and Blake thought for sure that this would have been the last of their discussion about the mysterious woman, but Neptune timidly tapping her on the shoulder would soon prove otherwise.

"Uh… I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Blake looked back at him with a raised eyebrow before the sound of a roaring motor snapped her attention to the outside of their car where a familiar black and yellow motorcycle was steadily pulling up beside them. Blake yanked her head back to stare at the road in front of her, a cold sweat running down the side of her face. What should she do!?

"Dude!" Sun exclaimed excitedly, "You've got another chance!" Blake looked incredulously at him.

"Another chance?! What exactly am I supposed to do? Honk my phone number at her in Morse code?" Neptune peeked his head out from the backseat.

"Just shoot her a look!" He suggested. _A ‘look'?_ Blake thought, _what kind of ‘look'?! Should I try to make it flirty, sexy, playful?_ Blake's internal struggles were largely overlooked by the two misfits who each kept a keen eye on the biker beside the car.

"I'll tell you when to look," Sun said, helpfully. Or maybe it was supposed to be helpful, even though Blake found it to be anything but.

"Okay, okay, okay. You can look at her…" Blake quietly contemplated driving the car into a ditch. She was pretty sure the airbags were working, and they weren't even driving that fast.  
"Now!" Sun shouted, and before Blake knew it, she snapped her head towards the passenger window. Outside, the blonde beauty was lined up beside them in such a way that her front was exactly beside Blake's own seat. That wasn't what Blake was currently fixated on though, because the moment she looked outside, the blonde turned her head to meet her not even a second after. Her helmet obscured almost all of her face, but Blake could just make out her eyes behind a black visor, staring right back at her. Lilac eyes seemed to simply scrutinize Blake's own for a couple of seconds, and despite the flurry of butterflies settling in Blake's stomach, she couldn't get herself to look away. She wished that she knew what the blonde was thinking, her eyes were practically unreadable.  
That's when it happened.

A wink.

It had been only for a split second, but there was no way Blake could have confused it with anything else. A searing heat spread through the entirety of her being, starting from her face all the way down to her toes. The rational part of her brain was screaming at her to steer her eyes back on the road, but with the intense heat currently fogging every bit of Blake's self-control, she didn't know how she was ever going to be able to look at anything else other than the blonde beside her. She didn't _want_ to look away, she wanted to look _closer_. She wanted to see the pure lilac eyes without a black visor obscuring them. The moment didn't last nearly long enough. The blonde quickly had her eyes turned back towards the road and speeded past the car, each moment carrying her further out of sight.

For just a moment, all Blake could do was stare. She'd done what Sun and Neptune had advised her to do. Her second interaction with the blonde (albeit briefly) had been more or less a success. She got a single wink, and now Blake was free to just move on with her previously wounded pride somewhat restored…  
But, that didn't feel like enough.

Blake wanted so dearly to know exactly who this strange anomaly was, and how it was possible for her to emit the calming heat of sunshine in everything she did. It was a feeling and want so foreign, so alien to Blake that she found herself at a loss of what to do. She was thrown head-first into unknown waters, teaching herself how to swim, and the cost for pulling herself back with a lifeline was risking being stranded on land forever.

There was only one way forward, and Blake was planning on following it to the end.  
Her hand took a hold on the shift. Nerves prickled beneath her skin. Her foot on the speeder was itching, eager to press down, until-

"RED LIGHT!"

An abrupt vacuum instantly cleared out Blake's fogged mind, and with reflexes far surpassing even her own comprehension, Blake's foot slammed down on the breaks. The sudden stop had the seatbelts around Blake and Neptune clutch painfully tight against their chests, while Sun had to brace his hands forcefully in front of him as he struggled to keep himself from flying out of the windshields. A moment passed in the car while Blake, Sun, and Neptune all tried their best to catch their breaths. As usual, it was Sun who broke the silence.

"Not gonna lie, that actually kind of freaked me out a little…"

"Same…" Neptune murmured from behind. Blake looked apologetically between the two of them.

"Sorry…" She said, and she meant it. Sun and Neptune were both quick to recover though and were soon back to giving her their usual cocky smiles.

"Eh, don't sweat it," Sun waved off, "If you wanna make up for it, you could always let me drive on the way back." He wiggled his brow in a humorous gesture, but before Blake could quip back at him, her attention was drawn towards the sound of a fading motorcycle out in the distance; the machine itself became less and less clear to the naked eye. Blake couldn't prevent her ears from folding back in disappointment. Neptune laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She… _could_ be going to the same show as us! You never know…" He didn't really sound like he believed in his own reassurance any more than Blake did. Sun said nothing on the matter. He merely crossed his armed and glared judgingly at the red bulb in front of the car.

"Stupid traffic light…" He grumbled. Blake couldn't help but agree with his assessment. She felt so frustrated, and not just at the dumb, glowing, red cock block taunting her from the outside. She was frustrated at the mysterious woman who had to go ahead and wink at her before riding off. She was frustrated at Sun and Neptune for convincing her to go talk to the attractive blonde in the first place. Most of all, she was frustrated at herself for getting so worked up about this whole thing. This night was supposed to be about letting go of everything just for once, and yet, Blake had found something new to hold on to. She didn't even know what this new thing was yet, but she knew that she would never find out if she never saw that blonde again.

Blake had a moment of contemplation before a stray idea entered her thoughts. It was absurd, absolutely ludicrous, and yet so very enticing. She would be putting a lot of things on the line with this possible idea, should she choose to act upon it. It was dangerous. It was foolish. Her parents would definitely disapprove, and all of that for just one attractive girl…?

Eh, Fuck it.

Blake tightened her grip on the stick shift and returned her foot on the speeder. Neptune immediately took notice.

"Uh… Blake? What are you-" he was cut off as Blake suddenly push down heavily on the pedal, turning up the radio for good measure as they raced down the road. Sun threw arms up excitedly.

"HELL YEAH!" He yelled.

"OH GOD!" Neptune screamed.

The scenery flew past them in a torrent of wide green fields against the black night sky. Watching the speedometer go further and further up, well past the speed limit, gave Blake a surge of adrenalin pumping through her veins she had almost forgotten. This time, however, it wasn't laced by turmoil or regret, only pure joy, and ecstasy. "What the hell Blake!?" Neptune shrieked over the loud music, clutching his seat like a lifeline. "You can't just run over a red light! What if a cop saw!?" Neither Blake nor Sun paid him any mind, however; the latter was whooping joyously and the former was fully focused on her "chase" towards the blonde biker.

"FUCK THE COPS!" Sun yelled ecstatically, and Blake just laughed. Neptune groaned and put his head in his hands.

"We are so fucked…"

It wasn't long before they finally saw the familiar black and yellow bike cruising on a little ahead of them.

"Dude! There she is!" Sun pointed out excitingly. Blake gave a single nod as she tried to come up with a plan for how to approach the blonde yet again. No more awkward indifference, no more dumbfounded starring. She was gonna get it right this time!

And that was when the police sirens started blaring.

Whatever past elation and enthusiasm Blake had previously felt immediately stopped dead and the dawning realization of what was about to transpire settled in on everybody in the car.

Sun muttered a single peeved "fuck," and it was a sentiment that the other two shared.

Well, in all honesty, Blake's thoughts ranged more between: "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ALL TO FUCKING SHIT" but that was a minor detail. While Blake groaned at the steering wheel, Neptune poked his head out and tapped Blake's shoulder timidly.

"You should probably pull over…" Blake groaned one last time before nodding dejectedly. With one hand she reached for her bag to pull out her license, grumbling all the while. A couple of seconds passed where Blake's handed pushed her other accessories to the side, padding the bottom of her bag for something resembling the shape of a card.

Her hand was met with thin air.

"Oh no." Neptune snapped his head towards Blake.

"What is it?" He asked nervously. Blake gave Neptune a wary glance.

"…I can't find it."

Sun gave her a questioning look. "Can't find what?"

"My driver's license," Blake answered, and the red and blue flash seemed to swallow up the entire landscape around them, threatening to suffocate whatever life form that was unfortunate enough to cross its path, which sadly, included the three of them. Sun shot his hands up in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't find it?!" He cried.

"It means I can't find it! It's not in my bag!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" While Blake and Sun continued to yell at each other back and forth, Neptune eyed the approaching police car nervously.

"Blake, you _need_ to pull over!" he desperately pleaded, "maybe we can… get off with a warning?" He sounded just as dubious to the suggestion as Sun and Blake felt about it. Sun whipped his head back at Neptune.

"Get your head out of your ass, dude! We are so fucking busted!" He turned to look at Blake with wide panicky eyes, "what if we get arrested?!" Now it was Neptune's turn to argue.

"Sun, no one gets arrested for driving without a license… I think." He added, hesitantly.

"Yeah, no human! What if they make up some story that me and Blake were smuggling weapons or kidnapped you?!"

"Sun! Come on, dude!"

While the two boys argued, Blake closed her eyes for a second to drown out the sight of the red and blue flashing menaces. She had another idea. It was even dumber than the last. She could already hear the outraged chastisement from her parents ringing in her ears. Her dad would probably find some way to blame Sun and Neptune and order her to ‘never see those boys again' before mom got him to calm down so that he could redirect his anger back to Blake. She was probably looking at three months' house arrest, at least. All because Blake just wanted to say hi to some girl on a bike…

Well, she had done worse things in life.

"Sun." She caught off the boys' argument with a steely tone. "Seatbelt." For once, Sun complied without complaint, though both him and Neptune couldn't help but shoot a curious expression at their driver.

"He's already caught us driving past a red light, I don't think they're going to go any easier on us for obeying safety measures." Sun's eyebrow quirked in question. Blake didn't reply as she shot the rear-view mirror one last glance before turning her attention back to the road.

"Neptune, I'm apologizing beforehand." The blue haired boy looked positively befuddled.

"What are you talking about- "He didn't get any more words out as Blake pushed down forcefully on the speeder, the sudden movement was strong enough to shove the boys roughly in their seats and leaving them both winded and, to a much greater extent, shocked beyond all comprehension.

"WHAT THE FUCK." The roar of the motor and the blast of the radio wasn't nearly enough to drown out the bewildered cries from her passengers, but based on the little tone difference Blake's ears could discern, she would guess that Sun and Neptune both had varying opinions on their current predicament.  
After getting over the initial shock, Sun grew ecstatic. He had once mentioned during a marathon of cop movies how much he would love to actually be in a cop chase. Blake had commented back then how he shouldn't expect her to pay bail. Now, Blake just prayed to God that her parents would be able to pay hers. Meanwhile, Neptune looked like he was about to pass out.

"Blake! You can't just gun it from the cops! We'll get in serious trouble!" His voice cracked in panicky spasms as the car swerved with every turn.

The bumps on the rugged roads made the car shake ever so forcefully, but Blake still managed to maneuver them across the landscape with an expertise that surprised even herself. She hadn't even noticed when they blasted by the blonde biker, but the violently flashing red and blue lights never escaped her attention. Blake looked frantically for an escape to present itself. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a slim, but probable opportunity.  
Further down the road came the end of a high steep hill at their side where the road cut off into two. Blake remembered driving past there when her dad took her out fishing far into the countryside, and Blake knew for a fact that the sharp left turn following the side of the hill would eventually lead to a secluded corner on the other side. With her plan set in motion, Blake sped the car up to breakneck speed, trying to gain as much distance between herself and the cop car as possible. She could hear the nervous inquiries from her passengers, but focused her attention of the sharp turn ahead, planning the swing just right was detrimental to their escape. And survival. With lightning fast reflexes, Blake shifted the steering wheel and pushed down forcefully on the breaks to lead the car into a perfect arc, following the end of the hill, before pushing down on the speeder once more. A cold sweat ran down Blake's brow as she eyed the other side of the hill nervously. All she needed to do was swerve the car to the secluded corner behind the hill and they would be golden, but if the cop car behind managed to get them back into their sight before she could make that final turn, it would all be over for them. With no opportunity to glance back and ensure their safety, Blake took the chance. She made it to the end of the hill and pulled another sharp turn, the car spinning so that they ended up facing the road in front of them. The car had skidded far enough into the corner so that a few meters separated them from the road. The car was covered on one side by the hill, and the other by thick trees and bushes. Blake, Sun, and Neptune all waited with baited breath as they heard the cop sirens getting closer and closer. Blake nearly forgot to cut off the engine and limiting their sound, and only just managed to do so when the cop car finally made it to the end of the hill…

…and drove right past them, too engrossed in the hot pursue to realize that they had driven right past the trio.

As the sirens eventually blurred out into silence, the three of them collectively led out a sigh of relief. Blake took a moment to rub her temple; the anxiety over having to face her parents after this mess was already starting to gather a rather large lump of dread in her stomach. It wasn't so much the scolding itself that concerned her, but the knowledge it would come out of a feeling of disappointment was definitely enough to make her second guess everything that had happened tonight, and if continuing on was even worth it. Subjecting this dilemma as her future self's problem, Blake turned the engine back on…

Or, rather, tried to.

The motor rumbled in effort with each turn of the car keys, but it would only last for a second or two before it eventually gave out again.

After a third try, Blake cursed under her breath and let her head fall into her hands. Sun glanced at her with scowl.

"Don't tell me…" he said, the tone of his voice making it quite evident that he already knew what was wrong. Blake mumbled into her hands.

"We're out of gas…"

"Oh!" Neptune perked up, suddenly, "don't worry, I'll find a gas station." He typed into his phone for a couple of seconds, "Alright, the nearest gas station is west of here around…" His face suddenly turned sullen, "10 miles from where we are…" Silence once again settled into the car as the three teenagers took a moment to groan in silence. Sun finally snapped them all back to attention.

"Alright," he grunted, opening his side of the car and stepping out, "let's go…" Blake was the last one out of the car, following the others dejected with her hands stuffed into tight pockets with almost painfully clenched fists.

So much for a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't ever cross a red light or drive from the cops... unless your name is Blake Belladonna lol. I would really appreciate any thoughts about the cop chase since I was really uncertain about how to describe it. I've never tried to write an 'action' scene before so yeah (;-_-)
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for commenting and leaving kudos! It really makes my day to see so many people enjoying this silly idea I got :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. This Is A Great Ending Title

They had been walking for a good 15 minutes before Blake finally found the courage inside her to talk.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, but genuinely. They were far away from Vale, too far to walk back. The sun had long since gone down and an uncomfortable chill would pass by Blake along with the evening breeze every now and again, freezing her in particular on her midriff and exposed cleavage. Neither Sun nor Neptune had said much since they left the car. Sun would occasionally ask Neptune how long until they would finally reach the gas station, but other than that, they were completely silent. For once in her life, Blake had found the silence to be unbearable.  
Sun and Neptune turned back to look at her with curious expressions. Blake had come to a standstill and the boys followed suit. They thought that Blake would elaborate on what she had meant, but when no further words came, Sun started to become worried.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyes narrowing at the still form of his feline friend. He hadn't heard that particular tone of voice from Blake the whole night. Blake hugged her arms close to her chest. Whether it was to protect herself from the cold or a reactionary defense mechanism, she didn't know for sure.

"This entire night…" she sighed, "I ruined everything." Sun and Neptune looked shocked at her proclamation, but before they could object, Blake continued. "I thought tonight would finally be my chance to do something _different_ for once. To finally _change_ and actually be someone people would want to spend time with instead of the antisocial ex-gang member that you guys have to drag behind just so she gets out in the sun every once in a while…" Blake had started pacing around, throwing her hands frustratingly in her hair and massaging her scalp in vain. Her eyes fell on a road sign, indicating how far they were from Vale. Her arms fell limply at her side. "I just…" She sighed woefully, unable to meet either of her friends' gaze. "I know you guys all have fun making jokes about my grumpy demeanor and… the people I used to be with before my family moved to Vale." Blake opened and closed her mouth again, struggling to find the right words. "…But I don't _want_ to be that kind of person anymore…" She seemed to shrink into herself, fists clenched tightly and her eyes remained locked on the ground where her feet stood upon.

The silence from Sun and Neptune felt as if it was suffocating her. "The entire reason why my parents even bothered to leave our home was to get me away from all that crap with the Fang. So that I could finally start over again, making actual friends, a second chance to not screw everything up again!" She was pacing again. Sun reached out a hand towards Blake, but Neptune held him back. He gave him a steadfast, though sad, look. She needs to get this out. Their attention shifted back towards Blake when they saw her stand dejectedly with a back turned slightly towards them. "That's why I wanted to go to the show with you guys. I really wanted to believe that we could all have a great time and... maybe…" Blake sighed and finally looked back at the guys with a crestfallen look, shrugging helplessly at her shoulders. "That maybe I really could have a second chance at this." Blake's cat ears had become practically molded into her raven hair, barely even visible to the naked eye. "But now, none of us is going to the show… and that's no one's fault but my own. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the space between the three of them as they all just stood there. The only audible sounds coming from crickets and far away owls. Sun broke the silence with a tentative voice.

"Blake… I don't know why you didn't just tell us that you were feeling like this before, and I'm not really sure what to say to make you feel better… but you're dead wrong." Blake's head snapped up in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Blake, none of what happened tonight was purely your own fault. Me and Neptune were both enabling you to go after that woman, ah- me more than Neptune, I guess…" He chuckled nervously at the glare Neptune shot him. "As for all the other stuff…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head in uncertainty, "I don't really know what to say other than… _I_ don't see you like that." Sun did his best to look as encouraging as possible, "and neither does Neptune or any of the other guys." Their blue haired friend nodded in agreement behind him. "Blake, the only reason why we make those jokes is to have fun between all of us! I don't mess around with Neptune and his ironic phobia to spite him or ridicule him," Sun reached an arm back so that he could pull Neptune into a one-armed hug, squeezing him good-naturedly. "I do it because this doof is my best friend! We both trust each other not to take things too far, and that goes for you too." Sun looked down suddenly, seeming a bit guilty. "I guess we should have been a bit more considerate when making those jokes about your old, uh, ‘group', but…" Sun faltered, looking at Neptune for assistance. Neptune quickly covered for him.

"Blake, we wouldn't hang around with you if we didn't think you were an awesome person, _which you are_." Blake's ears perked up a bit, surprise donned her face.

"Really…?" She asked, skeptically.

"Of course!" Sun cut in with a bright smile. "We would probably all have ended up in jail by now if you weren't around to keep us in check!" Neptune shot him another glare, "… okay, _I_ would probably end up in jail, but you know what I mean!" Blake couldn't help the slight chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Not to mention," Neptune held up a finger, "you just gunned it from the cops. I'm pretty sure that automatically puts you on the top 10 most badass people we know." Blake couldn't help but think that her parents most definitely would not agree with that notion, and to be fair, Blake didn’t really feel proud about it either. Still, she appreciated the sentiment.

"Really?" She asked once again, though this time, she had a slight, though still evident smile on her face. Both boys nodded eagerly. Sun shot finger pistols at her with his usual flamboyant manner.

"Blake, you're the coolest. I mean, shit! You're actually a criminal now!" Blake chuckled again, this time more freely, and finally managed to untangle her arms so that they could rest more comfortably on her hips"

"Now?" She asked in a mock question, "I've had a criminal record since before I hit puberty." They all shared a good laugh at that. It felt nice for Blake to be able to laugh about one of her biggest regrets. Her ears were no longer forced down onto her skull but stood comfortably raised on the top up her head, when one suddenly twitched. "Guys, hold on…" she shut them up as she looked towards the sound her ears had picked up. It sounded almost like…

_Music!_

Sure enough, around a mile away from where they had stood was the exact same show that they had been planning to get to the entire night. Blake couldn't help but stare a bit in wonderment as Sun and Neptune shot their hands up in joy and whooped. Blake took a moment to gauge the setting. It was placed just at the corner of a typical suburban city. A band could be seen playing inside an opened garage door, and there were already quite a few people that had gathered around the ‘stage'. The music wasn't actually that bad, Blake thought. But, just as they were about to walk closer towards the band, an unmistakable figure entered the periphery of Blake's sight. The mysterious blonde biker. She stood a little way to the side of the crowd that had formed around the garage, currently texting on her phone, it seemed. Sun and Neptune had also noticed her. They were looking back and forth between Blake and the blonde, uncertain about which actions to take.  
Blake knew that whatever else Sun and Neptune said, or didn't say, the final decision would inevitably be up to her. She took a deep breath. This was her final chance.

"I'm…" Blake swallowed nervously before she found her voice again, "I'm going to talk to her." Her hands were clenched in defiance and she took her first step towards her goal, only to be stopped by an insistent grip on her shoulder. Blake looked back in surprise to see Sun looking at her warily.

"Blake," he eased his hand off of Blake's shoulders, "I know you've had kind of a rough night already. You don't need to do this okay? Me and Neptune already think that you're, like, the most coolest chick ever. You don't have to prove anything to us, okay?" Hid voice omitted genuine care and was, for once, completely devoid of any humor or irony. Blake looked at him and Neptune, mulling over the entire night, her worries and Sun's words, before she directed her gaze back towards the blonde who stood idly by herself a short distance away.

_You don't have to prove anything to us…_

Blake took a deep breath and made her decision.

 _But I do have_ something _to prove… to_ myself _._

She gave Sun an appreciative smile and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Don't get us thrown out." With that said, she walked nervously but surely towards the mysterious woman who had seemed to stick to Blake's thoughts the entire night with a vice grip. Sun and Neptune stood back and watched her from a distance, worry laced both of their features, and they both mentally crossed fingers in hopes of their feline friend not royally screwing herself over yet again tonight.

Finally, Blake stood face to face with the blonde biker. Neither Sun nor Neptune could properly make out their expressions from the distance, and they watched with baited breath for either woman to make the next move. Sun was biting his nails without even noticing, and Neptune had both his hands on Sun shoulders, holding on tight to relieve his own worries. They watched on as Blake casually made small talk with the attractive biker. Her posture slowly grew less tense and more relaxed as they continued to converse. Sun mentally whooped on Blake's behalf when the blonde laughed merrily at something Blake had said. Blake herself seemed to enjoy the other woman's humor quite a bit, letting out more subdued, but just as joyful laughter every now and again. Neither Sun or Neptune missed the way Blake and the blonde seemed to gravitate closer to each other the more their conversation dragged on. They definitely didn't miss it when the blonde casually stroked one of Blake's forearms, trailing the lines of tattoos which resided there.  
Get it, Blake, Sun thought giddily to himself.

"What are they saying?" Neptune whispered desperately.

"How should I know?!" Sun threw back, not taking his eye's off of the two woman.

"Aren't faunus supposed to have heightened hearing senses?" Neptune retaliated with a dry tone. Sun shifted his gaze so that he could throw Neptune a wry look.

"Do you see any extra pair of ears on me, you dumbass?" Before Neptune could retaliate, his eyes shot up in alarm as he noticed Blake make her way back to the duo, her expression was unreadable. He smacked at Sun's shoulder to steer his attention back to their friend. "Ow! The hell-!" Sun look back to see Blake standing right in front of them, both of her hands were in her pockets in an indifferent manner. "Blake!" He looked at her nervously. "Um… how did it go…?" He was almost too afraid to ask. Blake shrugged.

"Meh, it was okay I guess. We didn't really talk that much. She told me about the band that was playing, I told her how I gunned it from the cops. We talked about each other's tattoos and then she walked away again." Blake expression was still as unreadable as a brick wall, and neither Sun or Neptune could discern whether or not Blake was actually satisfied with her third attempt at trying to communicate with the blonde.

"That's it?" Neptune asked uncertainly. Blake was quiet for a few seconds as she made a show out of pondering skeptically, one clenched hand resting beneath her chin.

"Well…" Her tone shifted, it was a smooth curve from her previous indifference to what sounded almost like glee. "…She did give me this before she left." Blake moved her hand towards the two boys to show what she was clenching.

A single, white piece of piece of paper swayed slightly in the late spring breeze. On the paper itself, written out in dark ink, was-

"Her phone number?!" Sun yelped. He and Neptune had their eyes and mouths shot wide open over this revelation. Blake couldn't hold her mask any longer and finally let the satisfied smile that had been tugging at her lips rest easy and unrestrained on her face. Butterflies were still flying wildly in her stomach, and Blake couldn't for the life of her wish for them to stop. Her brief conversation with the blonde - Yang – was being repeated nonstop inside her head, recounting every single smile, wink, laugh and other gestures that had donned the beauty's physique. "Dude!" Sun shook her shoulders enthusiastically, and Blake didn't even mind, "Dude!" He exclaimed again, ecstatic over his friend's success.

"How did- what?!" Neptune didn't fare off much better. He stared dumbfounded at the eight-digit number in Blake's hand and then back at Blake again, his brain taking a while to put the pieces back together after they had just been blown apart. "You've- you-! "

 _"Scored big time!"_ Sun finished for him. Some people were probably looking back at them in displeasure, as Sun's loud proclamations and Neptune's support really was causing quite a ruckus, but Blake couldn't even get herself to care.

When Blake went to bed that night, (after having endured her parents' scolding and subsequent punishment when she admitted to the cop chase) she gazed at the phone number once again, envisioning the different ways she could go about asking this blonde bombshell out on a date, pondering over where they could go, wondering which new things she could learn about her…

But, that could wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote :D 
> 
> I'll admit, this entire fic was very much self-indulgent. It's not without its flaws, but I really enjoyed writing it all the same. Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments! I hope the ending was okay :)  
> I'm actually considering writing some one-shots and showing the progression of Blake and Yang's relationship (like their first date :3) so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my absolute favourite episode from Steven Univers :D I had originally planned for this thing to be a one-shot, but that didn't really seem to be the case in reality :P Thankfully, I already have all the chapter written out, so they'll be uploaded a hell of a lot faster than usual!
> 
> Constructive criticisms is always welcomed
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
